


安雷

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	安雷

安迷修被雷狮抵在墙上。

白色的衣领被少年揪的凌乱，午后的暖阳穿过透明的玻璃窗，倾撒在身上，细微的浮尘在空气中闪烁点点光亮。青涩的少年带着青涩的吻，红润的嘴唇相贴，白净的面颊染上点点红晕，随着交织的炽热呼吸慢慢散开。

情窦初开的少年从未有过亲吻的经验，仅仅是单纯的嘴唇相碰，就已经红了耳尖。 浅尝辄止的吻没有更深一步，唇齿间的酒味就已令安迷修感到微醺。雷狮放开抓着安迷修衣领的双手，堂风从他的身后穿过，撩起耳边的垂发，深紫色的头发乖巧的贴在脸颊两旁，遮住红透的耳根。雷狮眨了眨眼，绛紫色的眼睛弯成月牙，他笑起来，露出小小的尖锐虎牙，雷狮本来生的皮相就好，笑起来阳光又好看，像是会送花和牛奶来的邻家男孩，安迷修想着，脸又不由的红了几分。

雷狮转身拉起窗帘，黑色的窗帘把暖光关在外面，他牵起安迷修的手，手指与他的指腹摩擦，一步，再一步，微小的脚步声在偌大的房间回荡，分明是极其微小的声响，却在安迷修的心里随着心脏跳动的声音无限放大，他像是踩着脚步走进安迷修的心房，在他的心脏上建起了高高的堡垒，耀武扬威般的插上属于自己的旗帜。他抬头看着牵着自己的人，屈起食指戳了戳雷狮的手心，雷狮的手心很软，是属于少年年龄的皮肤，柔软细腻。安迷修暗暗的戳着雷狮的手心，却被对方反抓住手指，修长的手指夹住他，然后在下一秒天旋地转，再次睁开眼睛时，他发现雷狮坐在了他的腰上。

这个姿势太糟糕了。

他想张嘴，脑子里的词语还没编成一组完整的句子，就听见雷狮的话在耳边炸开：“安迷修，你没什么想和我说的吗？”雷狮似乎有些生气，脸颊气的有些微鼓，紫色的眼睛倒映出安迷修疑惑不解的模样，他伸出手在安迷修的腰上掐了一把，疼的安迷修眼冒泪花。

安迷修无辜的眨巴了几下眼睛，雷狮的脾气一向有些古怪，他却也是懂了些，只是暗自压在心底不语，他说:“什么。”

“就是说，我喜...”雷狮说着，语出一半，剩下的话语卡在喉咙里，在喉间翻滚，雷狮的脸上蒙起一层淡红，连同脖颈的皮肤也变的粉嫩，“喜..喜..喜欢....”他的头顶似乎冒出了一朵蘑菇云，轰的一声在脑中爆炸。雷狮俯下身，把脸埋在安迷修的脖颈，柔软的头发抚过安迷修的脸颊，痒痒酥酥的，炽热的鼻息打在安迷修的锁骨，他轻声叫了声雷狮，歪头蹭了蹭雷狮的头顶。

“我喜欢你。”

安迷修接过他的话，把这句话说出来。雷狮闷哼了一声，像是默许，他还是不愿意抬起头，他的耳垂连着脖颈都红成一片，在白净的皮肤上越发明显。安迷修抬手拥住雷狮的腰，雷狮的骨骼纤细，紧致的肌肉附着在腰上，没有一丝赘肉。雷狮微微抬头，嘴唇贴在安迷修的耳旁，鼻间呼出的水汽吹在安迷修耳廓上，他压低了嗓音，似是诱惑又似是邀请，说：“要吗？”

要拥有我吗？

说罢，他挺起身子，手掌撑在安迷修的胸膛，绛紫色的眼睛直勾勾的望进绿色的深潭，沉溺在碧水中。天知道他说出这句话用了多大的勇气，即使再怎么镇定也不过是刚长大的少年。雷狮不自觉的捏起拳头，指甲戳在手心，留下一道印痕。安迷修被他直白的话弄的脸红透了，支支吾吾的不知道怎么回答，脑子乱成一团，他慌乱的捂住自己的脸，又忍不住从指缝中偷偷的瞄看雷狮。

安迷修的声音闷闷的从手掌下跳出来，他的心如擂鼓，而敲击鼓面的正是身上的人。

雷狮听见他说，可以吗？

可以，拥有你吗？

雷狮低下头，半个身子压在安迷修身上，成年男性的重量令安迷修有些喘不过气，雷狮的吻落在安迷修脸上，他张开嘴，用虎牙狠狠的咬住安迷修的嘴唇，留下一个细小的咬伤，鲜红的血液从伤口流出来，在嘴角开出血红的花。他用行动回答安迷修的问题，把他的踌躇和犹豫全都嚼碎了咽到肚子里，不给他再次询问的机会。

安迷修似乎没料到雷狮会这样，他睁大眼睛，又在下一秒盛满笑意。

安迷修伸手按住雷狮的后脑，手指穿过柔软的头发，得到了对方肯定的回答，他满心欢喜的去亲吻雷狮，翻身把对方压在身下。

这个吻持续了多久？一分钟？两分钟？还是比这些时间要更久更久。雷狮感觉到恍惚，安迷修吸吮他的嘴唇，试探般的伸出舌头，灵活的舌头滑过他的齿贝，进入他的口腔，勾着纠缠着让他给予回应。肺部的空气被人榨干，缺氧的窒息感爬上雷狮的胸腔，安迷修放开他，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手撩开雷狮额前的细碎刘海，温柔的在雷狮的额头落下一个吻。

雷狮闭上眼睛，任由安迷修亲吻他，温柔的吻从额头一路滑下，他吻过雷狮的眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，再落到脖颈上。温热的嘴唇贴在微凉的皮肤上，带给雷狮许些热度和安慰。

安迷修的嘴唇停在雷狮的喉结上，张开嘴用他的犬齿舔咬突出的地方，细微的疼痛感让雷狮感到发麻，却又意外的有些喜爱。尖锐的犬齿咬在雷狮的脖子上，在白嫩的皮肤上留下一圈淡淡的咬痕，像是在宣示自己的主权。

雷狮从鼻间飘出一声轻笑，然后他说，安迷修你是狗吧。

塞在裤子里的衬衫下摆被安迷修用手拽出来，白净的衬衫下包裹的是少年的美好肉体。安迷修的手指从他的腰腹摸上去，紧致的肌肉贴在雷狮的小腹上，手感极佳，没有一丝赘肉。雷狮半睁着眼睛，纤长的睫毛在眼睑下投出一小片阴影，他的手搭在安迷修的肩上，手指绞着他后颈的碎发，在安迷修触及到胸口时从喉咙里发出一声轻哼。

白衬衫被安迷修推到胸口的位置，粉嫩的红缨点缀在胸前，安迷修的手指攀附在他的胸膛上，节骨分明的手指把敏感的乳粒揉捏在指缝中，安迷修的手法算不上有多好，粗粝的指腹磨蹭过乳尖，带着丝丝电流穿过身体的快感，令雷狮忍不住弓起腰背，反倒是把胸口更往安迷修手里送了几分。

雷狮的裤子不知道什么时候被脱了下去，黑色的四角裤紧贴在大腿根上，包裹着半挺立的性器，连顶端都已经被染成一片深色。优美的人鱼线从小腹延伸下去，没入在让人遐想连篇的衣物中。安迷修的手从雷狮的胸口离开，被玩的殷红的乳粒颤颤巍巍的挺立在胸口。

安迷修的手指滑下小腹，剪得浑圆的指甲摸索过雷狮的人鱼线，勾住底裤的边缘。安迷修偷偷的看着雷狮，黑色的头发因为汗水打湿贴在脸颊两边，遮住了雷狮的小半张脸，却藏不住他发红的眼角和湿润的眼睛。

安迷修缓慢的褪下雷狮的底裤，黑色的四角裤从小腿滑落，挂在脚踝上。脆弱的性器暴露在空气中，雷狮的身体抖了抖，有些恼怒的抬头猛瞪了一眼安迷修，用凶狠的声音说：“不许看。”

不过凶狠也只是自己认为而已。

雷狮松开抓着安迷修头发的手，用手掌把安迷修的眼睛遮住，安迷修眨了眨眼，睫毛抚过雷狮的掌心，他的手掌扶在雷狮的腰侧，另一只手覆盖上雷狮的性器，安迷修的手法算不上娴熟，甚至能说毫无技巧。没有润滑的性器连撸动都异常困难。没有了视觉，他没有办法看到雷狮的样子，但听觉却被放大了几倍，雷狮的喘息声不绝于耳，没有少女的娇媚，多了份沙哑和低沉，但听起来更加的色情，让安迷修又忍不住烧红了耳朵。

透明的液体从性器顶端的小孔缓缓流出，随着手指的撸动落在柱体上，安迷修用手指抠挖性器顶端的小孔，另一只手从腰侧拿下，摸过雷狮的囊袋，呻吟在喉咙里不停的翻滚，忍不住从嘴边漏出来几句，又被雷狮闷声的吞回肚子里。

被抚慰的快感在身体中爆炸破裂，他的手指紧抓着安迷修的臂膀，把衬衫捏的皱巴巴。雷狮的头靠在他的颈窝，嘴里呼出的热气在安迷修的耳道里结成水雾，他用来遮住安迷修眼睛的双手慢慢放下，被抚慰的快感在身体里堆积到顶峰，白色的浊液从铃口射了出来，沾染在耻毛和安迷修的手上。

雷狮大口呼着气，这次安迷修没有了遮挡，把雷狮的表情看的清清楚楚，凌乱的头发，绛紫色的眼睛里弥漫着雾气，嫣红的舌尖从嘴里伸出一小段，刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，白嫩的皮肤泛出点点淡红。

雷狮指了指床头的柜子，从里面拿出润滑剂丢在安迷修手里。安迷修手忙脚乱的接住他丢来的东西，满脸通红又不知所措的看向雷狮。雷狮响亮的啧了一声，说他连润滑剂都不会用吗。

安迷修点点头，敲开上面的盖子把润滑剂倒在手心，涂抹在雷狮紧缩的穴口。冰凉的润滑剂混合着浊白的精液被涂抹在湿热的肉穴内，安迷修的手指试探性的在穴口周围戳刺，看见雷狮没有什么异常反应才小心翼翼的将手指刺入。

雷狮呜咽出声，从未被使用过的地方被人破开，异物入侵的感觉并不好，安迷修的手指在他的肠壁内缓慢抽动，润滑剂融化在湿热的肉穴内，雷狮侧过头，任由安迷修亲吻他的耳垂，接受这个带着安抚性的吻。小巧的耳垂被安迷修含在口里，粘稠的水声鞭挞雷狮的耳膜，下身的内壁被手指侵犯着，抽插的快感流窜在身体四肢，雷狮的小腿弓起，肌肉紧绷着，连同脚趾也紧抓着床单，把铺的平摊的床单抓的皱成一团。

他听见雷狮说够了，他说，安迷修，进来吧。

安迷修无言，把自己的手指从穴中抽出来，牵扯出一条细细的银丝。他抬起手，将手上的液体抹在雷狮的小腹上，他又忍不住问他，可以吗？

雷狮拍了拍安迷修的脸颊，汗津津的额头和他抵在一起，“都到这里了，你还要退缩吗？安迷修。”

雷狮说，安迷修，不要退缩，他给的机会只有一次。

雷狮的手搭在安迷修的皮带上，金属的皮扣被解开，发出咔哒的一声。安迷修的手覆在雷狮的手上，雷狮放下自己的手，让安迷修自己做选择。

安迷修褪下自己的裤子，通红着脸瞧着雷狮，又低下头。安迷修的性器抵在雷狮的穴口前，雷狮伸手抱住安迷修的脖子，用手拍打他的后背，肉刃破开肠肉刺进湿热的小穴，撕裂的疼痛令雷狮白了脸。

他痛呼出声，尖锐的指甲在安迷修的后颈上抓出几道血痕。生理性的泪水模糊了雷狮的视线，雷狮紧咬着嘴唇，安迷修侧过头去亲吻他的发尾，手指在光滑的后背流连忘返，安迷修轻声安抚他，吻去他一颗一颗掉落下来的泪水。

隔了一会，雷狮似乎已经适应了，修长的双腿夹在安迷修精瘦的腰身上，毫无规律的抽插在肠壁内进进出出，带出一小段鲜红的肠肉，又随着性器缩回去。

雷狮抓住安迷修垂在一边的鬓发，绛紫色的眼睛直直的注视着安迷修，蓝绿色的眼睛里倒映出雷狮的模样，他把安迷修的头压下来，抬头亲吻安迷修的眼睛。

他嘀咕着说，你也就这双眼睛好看。

抑制不住的声音从嘴里漏出来，酥麻的快感令他的尾音上扬，雷狮揉着安迷修的头，把那一头厚重的粽发揉的乱糟糟的。

安迷修低声叫着雷狮的名字，一次又一次，然后雷狮说他在。

硕大的性器在敏感的肠壁内抽插，快感的积累已经到了零界点，雷狮猛然的蜷缩在一起，安迷修的手指压着他的大腿根，湿润的粘液在交合处飞溅，挂在稀疏的耻毛上。

高潮的肠壁抽搐着，敏感湿热的肉壁被肉刃戳刺，安迷修抓着雷狮的腰腹抽插了几下，低吼着射了出来，白浊落在穴内，随着性器的缓缓抽出而从小穴内争先恐后的流出来，滴满了雷狮的大腿。

雷狮瘫在床上，大腿根部的皮肤被撞的发红，白色的液体挂在身上，看起来倒是淫靡色情。

安迷修起身，卷起被褥盖在身上，双臂撑在雷狮的两边，将他围起来，他满足的亲了亲雷狮的嘴唇。

“雷狮。”

“嗯？”

“喜欢你，还有，生日快乐。”

“那还真是谢谢你了。”


End file.
